


Dr. Sexy, MV

by KittyCatSamWinchester (HopelessHollywoodHopefulWriter)



Category: Holland (Korea Musician), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean is bisexual and it's canon ok, Gen, How Do I Tag, I think I tagged all the characters, Music Videos - Freeform, SPNCanonBigBang, and there's one who's a character but not his own character, at least the ones I named, based on Dr. Sexy MD, implied future Destiel, just go with it, mentions of depression, semi-implied sabriel, so I didn't tag him, this is a crazy ass trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessHollywoodHopefulWriter/pseuds/KittyCatSamWinchester
Summary: Gabriel wants to send Sam and Dean into Kpop music videos.  Oh boy.





	Dr. Sexy, MV

**Author's Note:**

> I... I... I'm sorry. But I love this. Also, tbh, it's my birthday and I'm too lazy to format the italics in for the MV names, sorry. MV's playlist here, https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGeXWEnGYHK1Wv_rCJKHaGGt6NyGjYDEr  
> Art here, thank you so much to the artist and to those running the BigBang for helping us connect.   
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340455

“So let me get this straight, Gabriel, you want to ‘try something’ that involves sending us into TV-land again? No, fuck no,” Dean growled.  
“Not TV-land again, Dean-o! Something a little more… unusual,” Gabriel replied with a pleading look on his face. “C’mon, you can nope out at any time, you can even have a safeword- maybe Impala- and you’ll be back mere seconds after you left, no cases missed. Just… humor me?”  
Sam sighed and asked, “If we don’t, are we gonna wake up in this ‘more unusual’ place anyway?”  
Gabriel smirked and shrugged. “If I happen to maybe overhear a ‘yes’ while you’re sleeping, who can blame me for assuming it’s directed at me?”  
“Dean, let’s just do it and get it over with. He’s still an archangel,” Sam said resignedly and turned to Gabriel. “If this kills us…”  
“It won’t- Dean, it won’t. Trust me, I wouldn’t send you anywhere too dangerous, not this time anyway. Just some music videos! Nice, fun music videos!”  
Dean raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested. “You didn’t say music videos. Any chance I’ll get with someone famous?”

Gabriel chuckled and told him, “Definitely a chance, Dean, definitely a chance…” And that was the last thing Sam and Dean heard before the world went black.  
“Haechan, Haechan, we have new friends!” The youthful voice woke both Winchesters, and they blinked as they sat up to see a pastel blue dormitory for a boarding school. Dean jumped up and dashed to the door, but it wouldn't budge. “Oh, he’s very… excitable,” said the same voice, sounding disappointed.  
“What about the other one, Jeno? He seems calmer,” replied another voice- Haechan, Sam reckoned.

“You’re right, hyung, he’s taking in the situation, that’s good! Maybe he’ll free us,” Jeno exclaimed, happy again. Sam looked over at the two talking- a black-haired boy and a reddish-haired boy, both sitting on one bed. The red-haired one had clearly just woken up, still blinking sleep from his eyes.

Sam stood and frowned. He felt… smaller. He looked down at himself then over at Dean before he swore softly- they were sixteen again! And both of them were wearing strange, soft, black-and-white striped pajamas. Sam looked around and noticed a total of seven boys: four sleeping, two talking- Haechan and Jeno- and one simply staring, expression unreadable. On closer inspection, he noticed an eighth boy glaring out from under a bed, his dark brown eyes barely visible in the darkness under the pastel-blue bed.

This eighth boy shot out from under the bed to stand in front of Jeno and Haechan. “They aren’t like us. Haechan, don’t bother praising him. I’ll get us out, I’ll save us, I promise. You know I keep my promises, Jeno,” he said before he glared at Sam and Dean and darted back under his bed.

“Don’t mind Heimao, he’s just… touchy. He’s got a good heart, though! He protects us if one of us messes up; they’re so mean here that I think it’s made him mean. But he’s still nice to us,” Jeno explained to Sam. Suddenly, a bell sounded, and all the boys were up, getting ready. The boy who had been under his bed glared at the pastel uniform before changing quickly and going to line up. Sam changed reluctantly and tried to get Dean to change too. Of course, the older Winchester refused and, as soon as the door opened, darted out, to groans and sighs by the other boys.

“See, what did I tell you. Unreliable,” Heimao growled as he stood straight. “Don’t be so grumpy, Heimao,” Jeno chided.  
“Black cat? Heimao, Hei Mao, black cat, right?” Sam couldn’t help it, it just came out of his mouth before he could think better of it. He remembered it from a friend in college, who was originally from China and had taught him some words and phrases.

Heimao turned to stare at him. “So, you’re not a total idiot,” the strange young man snapped and turned back.  
The boy beside him, whose hair was reddish and a little spiky, whispered to Sam, “He chose the name. You’re American, right? So you might not know- where we come from, black cats are lucky. None of us know his real name, and he hates when people call him ‘black cat’ rather than Heimao; he thinks it sounds worse and refers to the American superstition that they’re bad luck! So by calling him ‘black cat’, he thinks you’re calling him unlucky!”  
“Oh. I didn’t mean to offend him…”

The boy shrugged. “He’s offended by other people in general. I’m Jisung, by the way,” he offered, and Sam smiled.  
“I’m Sam. This is… Not where we expected to end up, our friend said he was sending us into music videos, but uh…” Sam trailed off and shrugged. Before Jisung could respond, a stern-looking blonde man walked in, almost carrying Dean by the collar of his pajama shirt.  
“Can someone explain to me why this newbie wasn’t told how inspection works? Anyone? Heimao? Mark?”  
Heimao bit his lip before he darted a few steps forward. “It’s my fault, sir, I didn’t wake up the boys even though I was awake, and I didn’t tell them,” he said, and the stern man glared at Heimao before shoving Dean into him.

“This one is your responsibility for today. Mark, take the other one,” the adult growled and began inspection, studying each boy’s clothing and bed for imperfections, ensuring that they were neat and perfect.  
“No, sir, they’ll both be my responsibility. I deserve to deal with both of them,” Heimao argued. The blonde man stared at the strange, small boy before he nodded sharply.  
“Fine, but if they’re not both in shape by day’s end, you know what’ll happen,” he snapped and continued inspection.

Once inspection was over, they all went to breakfast, then class, and Heimao sat between them, glowering at them in turn whenever one would say something out of turn. Finally, it was lunchtime- breakfast had been too fast for them to talk at all- and Heimao sat across from them. “Basic rundown- inspection in the morning, after lunch, and before bed, check-in at midnight- principal blondie comes in and makes sure we’re all in bed- and shut up and do your work, don’t be a troublemaker. No sweets, no unhealthy food, no self-expression whatsoever. They’ve been trying to break me for years, at this point I think they’ve given up. They don’t try to make me sleep on my bed anymore as long as it can pass inspection and I’m in my usual spot at midnight, under it asleep,” he grumbled and began eating.  
“Years? You’ve been here for years? I…”

Sam trailed off as Mark- who was distinguishable by his darkish blonde hair spiked down over his forehead- approached their table and murmured, “Thank you, Heimao… here.” He pushed his tray over to the dark boy, who shook his head.  
“I know you, Mark. I’m not going to let them stick you with some fucking newbie who doesn’t care about you. You don’t owe me anything,” Heimao murmured softly.  
“But…”

Heimao cut Mark off with a shake of his head. “But nothing, you need to eat. I have plenty of food. It’s a sweet gesture for sure, and I appreciate the thought, I also would prefer for you to eat.”

“You’re so kind,” Mark murmured and patted Heimao’s shoulder.  
“Kind? What, for calling me an idiot? For not taking some of your lunch? That’s not kind,” Dean snapped, “This kid’s been nothing but rude to us since we came in, and here you are grovelling like he’s some kind of king!” Mark shook his head and replied firmly, “Heimao is kind when you get to know him, just like his namesake! He takes care of his own, not newbies, not yet- he can’t trust you yet and you don’t know him!”  
Dean snorted and stood up. “If that bitch keeps me in some pastel hell, I’ll personally shove an angel blade right up his ass,” he snarled. Mark took a step back, and Dean stood to be face-to-face with him. “You! What do you know about this place? Any means of escape? Anywhere?” As he spoke, Dean walked closer, causing Mark to back up until he hit the wall. 

Heimao was out of his seat in a moment, standing right beside Mark, glaring at Dean. “Back. The fuck. Off,” the dark boy growled, but Dean didn’t listen.  
Tell me, now, Mark- what do you fucking know?” Mark was trembling under the intimidating glare Dean had trained on him, and Heimao had clearly had enough. He punched Dean right in the face, and that was it. The two quickly devolved into a tangle of limbs on the floor. Heimao was small, but he was strong and fast, and soon, he was out of the tangle and crouched, feral-looking, on the floor. Dean struggled to his feet, unused to his 16-year-old body, and swayed a bit- Heimao knew what he was doing, none of his blows after the first had landed on Dean’s face, all of them had been below Dean’s ribs.

“Too chicken to keep fighting up close? Protecting your little bitch?” Dean’s taunts enraged Heimao, but the only sign he gave outwardly was how his eyes narrowed just a bit more. All the dark boy’s muscles were tense, ready, waiting. Dean charged, and Heimao moved quickly, in then out before Dean could move too close, one hard jab to the hunter’s stomach, and Dean was gasping for air, teetering, and falling. Heimao calmly strode over and put one foot on Dean’s ribcage. “Want me to end it now or let you live, Winchester? Doesn’t matter one bit to me, I can let you live humiliated by the fact that a tiny little sixteen-year-old punk beat your ass or I can have the pleasure of ending you after that little stunt you pulled. So, it’s up to you, ask me to let you live or die,” he growled.

“What about… the adults?”  
Heimao snorted. “They don’t really give a fuck about us- one less mouth to feed one less bed to check, less work for them. I might even get a reward.”  
Dean swallowed hard and grumbled, “Get off me, you little punk-ass kid. Now. Wouldn't be so damn cocky if Sam would get off his ass.”  
Heimao looked over at Mark. “Why don’t you apologize, Dean? Tell my friend you’re sorry and you can live,” growled the dark boy.  
“I’m sorry, Mark,” Dean grumbled finally.

“It’s ok, I know you don’t want to be here either,” Mark murmured, not caring that the apology sounded forced and reluctant, and Heimao relaxed and removed his foot.  
The other boys went about their business, leaving Dean still panting on the floor, Sam hardly containing his laughter. “You were gonna let him kill me,” Dean groused at Sam.  
“No, you didn’t see me, I was right there beside him about to shove him as hard as I could, get him off you if he decided to try to kill you,” Sam replied and shrugged. “And we don’t even know if we can die in here- maybe Gabe is protecting us.”

Dean glared around and snapped, “Well if he is, he’d better get us out of here before I go crazy.”  
“Jeez, fine, touchy. Hehe. Touch-y,” came Gabriel’s voice before the world went black again. This time, they woke up in a strange place with a pinkish sky and very cuddly guys. Only one was standing, apart from the rest, silently watching them with an expression of somewhat detached affection gracing his prince-like features. He turned to face the Winchesters and laughed. “Well, look at what we have here. New people. Not exactly dressed for the theme this time. But please, feel free to join us. WinWin doesn’t like skinship much, though, so he’s just here to hang out,” said another- a red-haired man who Dean instantly regretted looking at, not because he was ugly or scarred, but because he was incredibly attractive and Dean was not prepared for that.

Soft, happy music played in the background, and Sam could hear words but he couldn’t comprehend them until he heard a snippet in English. “Yeah well… not like we had a choice of wardrobe,” Sam commented mildly and shrugged. He’d heard the word ‘skinship’ before and he knew it was a common concept in Korea, and Kpop was known for unusual music video concepts and songs with both Korean and English words, phrases, and sentences. “Hey Dean, I’ve figured it out. Gabe’s sending us through Korean pop- Kpop- music videos, that’s why it’s all so pastel. Must be going through the light stuff. Though I didn’t realize some of the bright ones could have such dark concepts or characters,” he muttered to his brother.

“At least we’re not fucking sixteen anymore,” Dean muttered and shook his head. “But do me a favor, tell me what ‘skinship’ is. Sounds a little suspect.”  
Sam hummed in thought, having never really contemplated the definition since he’d never found Kpop particularly compelling with a few exceptions, and the red-haired man explained, “Touching, loving on one another, being friendly physically… let me demonstrate. WinWin and I are friends, so...” He walked over to WinWin and wrapped an arm around the other man, who smiled at him a little. The two conversed briefly in Korean, and WinWin took the redhead’s hand. The redhead shifted so he was behind WinWin and smiled brightly over the other man’s shoulder. “Oh! I’m Taeyong, by the way,” he added to the Winchesters, as his arms wrapped around WinWin’s torso while still holding the uncomfortably still but still smiling man’s hand.

WinWin turned to address Taeyong again, this time hesitating some. Sam wondered what they were talking about, but then another man came up to Sam and hugged him, distracting him from his curiosity. Sam sighed happily at the unexpected hug and turned to return it, ending up on the surprisingly soft ground, cuddling with the stranger happily. He privately wondered when the last time he’d actually cuddled was, and he wondered if that was why Gabe had sent them into this particular music video. “Gabe, if we have to go through one more pastel hell, I swear, I will shove your angel blade so far up your ass it’ll come out the other end,” Dean growled. He didn’t want to lay around and cuddle, especially not with Taeyong, who had made his pants uncomfortably tight.  
“So you’re saying… N.O to this one?” More laughter from nowhere.

“Yeah, I’m definitely giving this one a big fat no,” replied Dean. Sam waved goodbye reluctantly before the bright, happy scene faded to darkness. This time when they came to, the white was so intense that for a moment, Sam and Dean wondered if they were blind. Then they looked up and saw people, and down to see… math? Math, indeed, on a white screen, red symbols and numbers making their heads spin. They kept their head down through that class, and when they were left alone, they looked around at the other students, who were conversing in low voices in Korean.  
Finally, one of them turned to them. “Hey guys. I’m Kim Namjoon- people call me RM or Namjoon. This is Min Yoongi, aka Suga.” He pointed to another boy. “This is Jeon Jungkook, or just Jungkook. Kim Taehyung aka V, Park Jimin or just Jimin, Jung Hoseok or J-Hope, and finally our hyung, Kim Seokjin or just Jin.” As he spoke their names, he pointed and each boy raised their hand.

“Sam and Dean Winchester,” Sam replied and gestured to himself and his brother. After a second, he continued, “Quick question, what’s a ‘hyung’?”  
“It’s… like the phrase ‘older brother’ in English, but it’s used between guy friends, from the younger to the older. So what I meant was, Jin is the eldest,” Namjoon explained, and then there was a brief exchange in Korean amongst the boys before Namjoon said firmly in English, “We can trust them. And if we can’t, we can overpower them.”

Sam shuddered at the threat running through the voice that, mere moments before, had been friendly and open. Then he noticed in the corner of the room, the dark, brooding boy from the first music video. “Heimao,” he whispered and cocked his head. As he thought more about it, he thought he remembered seeing the same face peeking out from between bodies in the previous MV. Sam nudged Dean and whispered, “That kid, Heimao, he’s here. He still looks young, maybe that’s his real self. He was in the other one too.” The pair were distracted as Yoongi stood sharply and walked to them, studying them. Dean silently reflected that he looked rather adorable, with a rounded face and a slight pout that gave him an almost puppyish look to him.  
“If you betray us…” The young man trailed off before he turned away, the threat clear.

“We’re going to fight the guards, to break out. We don’t know where we’re going but… well, it has to be better than here,” Jungkook said quietly, hesitantly, as though he wasn’t sure of what words to use next. Namjoon smiled at him, and the young man grinned brightly. Sam was surprised by how much Jungkook reminded him of a bunny. Not, he thought, a rabbit. The word itself sounded too harsh, if anything, so specifically, Sam thought, he seemed like a bunny. Soft and fluffy. But he could see under the uniform that Jungkook was a powerful young man, clearly capable of more than he seemed to be when he smiled that blindingly bright smile.  
V studied them next before he muttered something under his breath. Jin cocked his head at them and said slowly and clearly, “You two go for the teacher, if he’s captured, the guards will back off some to free him.” Namjoon quickly added, “And then we’ll take them out, of course. Before they get to you.”  
Dean cracked his knuckles and grinned. “This is more like it, a fight! Why were those first two so damn peaceful? This one, I can get into,” he almost cheered.  
Sam sighed and asked, “How will we know to go?” Yoongi laughed darkly and said, “You’ll know.” At that moment, the guards and the teacher came back in. Red pills were handed out, and everyone took them silently, obediently- no need to give their plan away before they could put it into effect. The pills served as lunch anyway, so they were even useful.

They obeyed for a few more minutes, just a few more minutes. Every muscle in Dean’s body was pulled tight, while Sam was relaxed, waiting, cat-like. Then, the restlessness set in for all of them, and within the span of less than a minute of restlessness, of fingers tapping and heads twisting to glance at the other students, the room erupted into chaos: students tangling with guards, kicking over desks, breaking chairs over the guards’ riot shields, and there was their opening. Sam and Dean ran for the teacher, and not a single guard noticed until it was too late, until Dean was punching him in the stomach and forcing him to his knees. Three of the guards broke away from their opponents, shoving them hard, sending them stumbling back, and rushed Sam and Dean. Only one of them made it, the other two being pulled back by their prior opponents.

The one who made it was greeted with a hard punch from Dean. His shield took the brunt of it, but even that sent him stumbling back. Dean kicked the shield and sent the guard sprawling, and then it happened. The walls burst, and everything faded to black. This time, when they woke up, Yoongi was watching them, but he looked different. Gone was the blue uniform and, to Dean, so was the adorable puppy expression. He was pure seduction and confidence now, not the sweet-looking boy of the previous music video. Sam sat up and noticed Heimao again, sitting in the corner of the room, watching them all. Yoongi stood and poked his head out of a window as the room they were in rattled.

Sam and Dean stood, and Heimao darted out of the door. Yoongi smirked and began exploring the smallish trailer they were in, while Sam followed the strange boy outside. “Heimao, right? What’re you doing in 4 different music videos?” Heimao gave Sam an impish grin and replied, “Well, the fight scenes you went through in the previous MV weren’t exactly the choreographed dance-fighting of the N.O video you went through, and Chewing Gum is all joy and bright lights, no terrifying undercurrent of trapped boys and vile instructors. Not to mention, in the real Touch MV, WinWin participates more, if not by much- he really deserves better, but oh well, a fanboy can’t get everything he wants, especially in a fandom run by fangirls.”

“A… fanboy?” Heimao glowered at Sam and said slowly, “Yes, a fan who is a boy. English is your first language, you don’t have a reason not to understand. Perhaps one could call me Gabriel, but well, Heimao suits this part of him well. The fanboy side who can’t help but drool over Agust D- the music video we’re in now, the album he made all on his own, and sweet Suga’s nickname and, in a sense, persona as a solo artist. It’s also DT Suga backwards, referring to his hometown of Daegu, South Korea. The side that also totally understands Dean having a boner for Taeyong- everyone does, even some straight guys.”

“So, you’re part of Gabriel. The part of him that loves these music videos and artists, that’s why you protected Mark so fiercely, that’s why you were unconcerned in the… what did you call it? The Touch MV? Where everyone was cuddling, you were in your happy place, right?”

Heimao shrugged. “It’s better than, for example, Joke as far as ‘happy place’ goes, but I’d prefer to do that with BTS. NCT doesn’t do it for me the same way, they’re great and they have the benefit of WinWin- the guy who looks like a Chinese prince and has the dancing ability of a literal Chinese dragon- Taeyong- the guy who makes the straightest of straight guys question his sexuality because damn, between his looks and his skills… and Ten, who wasn’t in any of the MV’s you’ve been in- a Thai boy who might not be as visually ‘stunning’ as the other two- though he is handsome, his looks aren’t the ‘striking’ or immediately noticeable sort- and who can dance incredibly well and who sounds like a British heartthrob when he sings- but their lyrics are usually pretty typical in theme for pop music in general, not that that’s always a bad thing, and their MV’s, while visually impressive, are… not the same. Not as deep as far as I’ve seen.”

Sam gave a confused, amused snort and raised his eyebrows in his best disbelieving look. “So, Gabriel… Archangel Gabriel… is a Kpop fanboy?”  
Heimao shrugged. “If Cas can become more human than angel, why can’t I? And did you see RM? Did you hear him? If anyone’s worth fanboying over, he is. In fact, we could go see him now. Maybe I’ll turn up the volume this time, let you really hear him rap,” said the strange being. Dean stumbled out of the trailer, looking at once turned on and a little scared, and Heimao laughed. “He does that to all the fangirls and some fanboys, makes ‘em feel like he’s the big bad boy they can fantasize about and be a little scared of, everyone loves the air of danger. Especially when he seems so soft sometimes, and he really is a sweet guy, just… Well, perhaps I’ll talk more about Yoongi later, he isn’t exactly the sort of person the rest of me likes much- not fond of the whole depression thing, don’t know why dad ever did that to humans, especially ones so… so wonderful,” the aspect of Gabriel explained as the rocking trailer faded away.

Before Sam could see, he could hear a song. Specifically, a rap, with strange and almost discordant underlying music. The syllables flowed like water, rushing and tumbling but always- always- so elegant, even when they became violent. Sam kept his eyes closed for a moment, just listening, taking in the sound he heard. He caught a lyric in English, “Six snakes in my lung”, and he wondered what it meant. And then, abruptly, the volume dimmed, and instead, there was that voice again- Namjoon! This time, it was almost plaintive, speaking in Korean. And the voice that answered back… was the same voice? But not, more authoritative… Sam stood and went to the door- a cell door, he realized, and he heard Dean coming to the same realization and throwing himself against the door nearby. The voice changed, the accent was different when Namjoon was speaking English, Sam noted.

“Hey! New guy, stop it! Do we need to operate on you right away?!” Dean stopped and went very still. He had heard the horror stories about classical asylums and what they’d done, and he remembered with sudden clarity just how tortured the souls in the one they’d visited had been. Dean sat on the floor and shook his head. “Gabriel, why the fuck are we in this place? It can’t be a music video!” Heimao appeared at his cell door. “It is. It’s RM’s Joke music video, and it’s a work of art, it’s all about how he could act like the other rappers out there- he says some offensive shit in this song, but that’s all to mock them, though I must admit, it’s not entirely clear why it’s in an asylum, but it’s fun with all the Namjoons running around! He played every character necessary for the MV, so it’s a bit of fun for me,” he explained and vanished as quick as he’d come.

“Get us the fuck out of here, Gabe,” Dean hissed, and Gabriel sighed loudly. “Can’t you just let me have my fun? I swear, you’re like District 9 from the Hunger Games, too dull to be in the movie at all,” he griped before everything faded to black. When they came to, they were caring for hedges, though they weren’t alone. Sam could hear a beat pounding in the background, quick rapping over it, though it was so soft. He heard the phrase ‘District 9’ breathed quickly, then they were being moved inside.  
The inside of the facility reminded Sam of the place from the third MV they visited, though he also thought of several dystopian book series that had clean, sterile settings. He and Dean were allowed to share a room, though before they entered their rooms, they stood outside their rooms and a boy came by and scanned their arms. He slipped a red piece of paper into each of their hands silently before he moved on, leaving the pair confused as they walked into their room, but they didn’t speak, instead keeping the silence of the other people in the strange situation they were in.

“Tonight. The doors will open. Run to the bus. Stray kids everywhere all around the world 떠돌지들 말고 여기로 찾아오렴” The note made Sam shiver even though he couldn’t read the Korean words added to the end of the phrase. Suddenly, he remembered his childhood and almost laughed- he and Dean could have once been called ‘stray’ kids, living on the road and almost exclusively taking care of themselves. “Hey Dean, what do you think of that phrase- ‘stray kids’?”  
Dean shrugged. “I guess they exist, why?”  
Sam shook his head. “Never mind.”

Late that night, the doors clicked open and Sam shook Dean awake. The older man jolted awake and looked around wildly before he remembered what was going on and stood. They rushed outside with the strange young men, who spoke to one another in Korean and mostly ignored Sam and Dean, though they weren’t unfriendly. Just preoccupied with the escape. They piled onto the bus and began driving, and for the first time, Sam and Dean witnessed the actual music video, the boys rapping in the bus. They didn’t hear any English words but it felt primal, angry, and at the same time strangely empowering to Sam.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He’d never been fond of rap in the first place, and the vibe of the whole thing felt intimidating to him. Dean felt like an outsider, and the phrase District 9 made him shudder a little. The bus crashed through a strange forcefield-like thing, and Sam and Dean blacked out for a moment. When they came to, there were burning cars everywhere, and a creepy laugh echoed through the dark, foreboding scenery. Dean shuddered, and Sam was instantly tense. A shadow entered their field of vision, flickering ghoulishly in the firelight, and there, standing at the end of the road, was Min Yoongi again. He looked more like in the Agust D music video than in the N.O music video- more intimidating and confident.

As Sam examined Suga, he cocked his head. Though the Korean man was swaggering down the street, he had the air of one who had struggled and fallen but clearly gotten up again. Almost more like a hero than the rebel he seemed to be going for. There was a near constant pout on his face, and Sam privately thought it was a little cute.  
“He’s striking, huh, Sammy-boy? Quite a fascinating story behind him, if you care to hear it,” Heimao’s familiar voice broke the near-silence of the soft music in the background- strings of some kind, Dean realized when he noticed that it was there. 

“Um… Sure, I’m curious,” replied the younger hunter.

“He’s struggled with depression and social phobia since he was young. It got… really bad, and yet he survived, and now he’s part of the most popular Kpop band ever, so big they’ve performed at the Billboard Music Awards, so big they’ve topped American charts. And he’s honest with his fans about his struggles, about how scared he’s been, about what he’s almost done to himself,” Heimao murmured, and Sam stepped towards the Kpop idol, who studied the Winchester carefully before he was surprised by a tight hug. The smaller man blinked and began speaking in Korean. He sounded confused but happy.  
Dean huffed and kicked a rock gently. “Hey, I thought Kpop was about cute Korean girls, I didn’t sign up for… this,” Dean mumbled and glanced up at Yoongi, his eyes dark with sorrow. He related too much to the younger man, and he didn’t want to talk about that. He knew Sam would bring it up if they stayed with the smallish rapper for too much longer.

“Boybands are actually more popular,” Heimao replied and shrugged, “And the girl groups I like… Well, let’s just say, I don’t think you want to go into some of their music videos, and a lot of the other ones are more art than any form of story or setting.”  
“Well… maybe we can move on? Much as I like mister camo here, maybe we should go somewhere nicer?”  
A moment after Dean’s request, they blacked out again and woke up to strange, soft music. “Welcome, boys, to the one music video where WinWin has at least one line,” Heimao grumbled and led the boys over to a truck full of flowers. “After this one, I have one special one just for you, Dean,” the part of Gabriel murmured as he disappeared deeper into the mechanic’s shop that the music video seemed to be set in. There were people everywhere, and Taeyong walked up to them, smiling brightly.  
The trio chatted for a long time before Heimao returned with WinWin. “He’s the inspiration for my name, you know, he’s my bias- my favorite, essentially- within the group and my first ever bias,” Heimao commented and gestured to the Chinese dancer. Sam was too busy flirting with Taeyong to really notice the comment, and Heimao glared at him but let it go as another man approached them. “Taeil,” Heimao greeted the newcomer, who smiled. The pair exchanged greetings in Korean, and Taeil kept glancing at Dean.

Dean blushed, then suddenly, the world went black again without warning. This time, Sam woke up on the floor of the bunker, and Dean woke up sitting in a chair next to a bed containing a slender, shirtless man with pale blue hair that, in the right light, could be mistaken for gray. “Dean, this is Holland, AKA Go Tae-Seob, the first openly gay Kpop idol. I think you two need to talk. This isn’t the real Holland, of course, just him from the music video- a representation of his feelings in the music video for a song called I’m Not Afraid.” Gabriel’s voice sounded very solemn. “Be gentle with him, for me,” added Heimao’s slightly different yet still familiar voice, full of love for the man just waking up in the bed.

“Hello, Dean,” said the idol.  
“H-hey, dude, I don’t know what Gabe told you or whatever, but I don’t think we need to talk,” Dean replied and looked away, blushing. The man looked hardly 20, Dean felt bad for the feeling of desire that rose inside him.  
“Gabriel is concerned that you’ll hurt his brother by not being open about who you are. I know how hard it is to be out. To be open with others- with yourself- but Dean.… I could do it, and I was bullied in school for it. You face monsters, demons, the very fate of the universe on your shoulders some days, and yet that’s what you’re scared of?”  
The man’s words stunned Dean. “I’m not… scared, okay? I’m just not open about it. I know what I am, just because I don’t want to tell the world doesn’t mean I’m ashamed of it,” he retorted.

Tae-Seob shrugged and said, “You should at least tell your own brother.” Then the world changed, spun, and suddenly, Dean was watching, disembodied, as the slender idol- now fully clothed- greeted another man with a joyful hug and a tender kiss, as a group of diverse people partied, as the pair of men kissed passionately, and then Dean woke up. He glared at Gabriel, stood, and pushed his way out of the room. He knew he should tell Sam, but he couldn’t think of how.

Sam ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. “Did Gabe hurt you?” Dean shook his head.  
“I’m fine, Sammy, it’s just… I have some stuff to do, the guns need to be cleaned-”  
“Dean, you did that after our last hunt.”  
“Sam, I…”  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me, I’m your brother.”  
“I… I’m bisexual.”  
“Want me to pretend I didn’t know?”  
“You what? Bitch!”  
“It’s been obvious for years, jerk. Want a beer?”  
“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
